


Interstellar Affairs

by voxofthevoid



Series: Dicks in Space [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Kidnapping, Crimes & Criminals, Dicks in Space, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Space Husbands, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: Viktor gets kidnapped.He's not really complaining; sure, Yuuri has a rather skewed sense of romance, but that doesn't mean Viktor loves him any less. It helps that a month alone with his space pirate boyfriend sounds like heaven.





	Interstellar Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/gifts).



> For Kaja, because it's a truth universally acknowledged that the way to a woman's heart is through fictional dicks.

Viktor sips idly at his drink, barely tasting the liquid as it burns down his throat. There’s no one in the seats beside him, though there are plenty of people crowding around to get their drinks and get back to the dancefloor. The noise grates on Viktor and that makes him feel old.

He tells himself it’s wariness that makes him so irritable, not excitement.

Someone slips into the stool beside him. A glance out of the corner of his eyes shows dark hair and black clothes. A second, proper look reveals a man with a profile that makes Viktor’s heart skip a beat.

He stares intently down at his drink, incapable of not stealing glimpses and listening rudely when the man makes a gesture at the bartender and chooses his poison in a low, sultry voice that makes Viktor _squirm_.

He downs the rest of his drink with mild desperation and calls for another.

It takes its sweet time getting to him. Viktor keeps his head down, nails digging into his thighs in an attempt to stave off the urge to look at the man. When the bartender slams his glass down in front of him, Viktor curls his hands around it with gratitude and swallows a good half of it in one go.

He has just enough time to realize his mistake before his vision grays and he topples to the side.

The last thing he feels is the arm that slides around his waist.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in a bed, shirtless.

The room’s unfamiliar and impersonal, obviously not a place where anyone lives. There’s a suitcase to one side, closed with a datapad carelessly placed on top of it. The lone window in the room is shuttered and with the room lit up with overhead lights, Viktor has no idea what the time is.

“Why do you like drugging me so much?” Viktor complains, stretching his body with a groan. “And where’s my shirt?”

“You drink spilled on it. And we have to keep our cover intact,” replies the man from the bar. “I’m kidnapping you by the way.”

Viktor bolts upright, wincing when that makes his head spin. Suddenly, he has company on the bed, warm hands on his shoulder steadying him while familiar brown eyes peer into his.

Viktor’s smile is wide and smitten and helpless.

His Yuuri is so lovely.

“Hey,” he breathes, lifting a hand to trace the soft curves of the face he has missed so much.

“Vitya,” Yuuri greets, his gentle grin a far cry from the severe smirk that usually accompanies this particular persona. Viktor tentatively touches Yuuri’s slicked hair, tugging at the gelled strands until a few fall over his forehead. Yuuri continues to smile indulgently.

“I missed you,” Viktor tells him. “This is hard, Yuuri.”

“I know, love. That’s why I’m kidnapping you.”

Viktor snaps out of his Yuuri-induced daze at that.

“Yeah, about that. _What?_ ”

“You’ve been overworking yourself, and I appreciate all that you’re doing for us but at this rate, you’ll get caught. Lilia Baranovskaya is no one’s fool. Even Minako is wary of her.”

Viktor just shrugs, flopping back on the bed. Yuuri sits to the side, leaning over Viktor with one arm on his chest. It’s pleasant, his touch.

“It’s not that bad. I’m being careful. And you guys – you’re the ones really taking the risks. This is the best I can do.”

Yuuri shakes his head, but his gaze is fond.

“You impossible man. Anyway, you deserve a break. And since SPACE won’t just let you gallivant off to hang with criminals, I’m taking matters into my own hands. They’ll find that recording of me kidnapping you soon. Phichit will take care of giving them false trails. We’ll have about a month.”

Viktor’s instinctual protests, things about duty and making himself useful, die in his throat at the prospect of being with Yuuri for a whole, blessedly uninterrupted month.

“I – really?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, smiling widely. Then he frowns. “I wanted to get Makka too, but that would be too suspicious. Phichit will watch over her until someone retrieves Yakov.”

“Lilia has a soft spot for her,” Viktor tells him, stroking Yuuri’s hand in comfort. “I’ll miss her, but she’ll be cared for. How’s Vicchan?”

“Lively.” Yuuri’s smile now has the guileless delight of a child, and Viktor marvels, not for the first time, at how genuinely he loves his charges. Then again, little Vicchan is special. He was Viktor’s first rescue, a gift and a peace offering both. “He’s still so tiny, but he makes up for it with his energy. I think he misses you, you know. Get very excited whenever I activate your holoplays and droops once they’re gone.”

Viktor gleefully tucks away the fact that Yuuri apparently watches holograms of Viktor with his puppy. He can’t judge because he does the same, but _still_.

“I miss the little fluffball too. He’s so cute, slobbers over me just like his human.”

Yuuri scowls at him for that, though the humor at the edges of his lips is obvious to anyone who knows him.

“Are you telling me you don’t want me slobbering over you? Odd, because I remember you making the most curious sounds when I do.”

Viktor smiles innocently, batting his lashes for good measure.

“Do I now? You should refresh my memory. I’m an old man, you see, and – _mmph_!”

Yuuri kisses like he does everything else – with wholehearted dedication and breathtaking skill, and by the time he’s done, Viktor’s a panting puddle in the sheets.

“Okay,” he gasps. “Yeah, wow, I remember.”

Yuuri licks his lips, smug.

“Easy,” is his verdict.

“I’m always easy for you. I was easy for you when you were my enemy, for fuck’s sake.”

“And now you’re all mine,” Yuuri says happily, tugging at a strand of Viktor’s hair. “Though I loved the thrill of it when we were fighting too.”

Viktor just rolls his eyes.

“Give me my shirt back then. I’ll put on the uniform and we’ll play.”

It’s a joke, mostly, but Yuuri’s eyes go dark and heated, and Viktor’s breath freezes in his lungs.

“You do like some rough handling,” Yuuri says, slowly tightening his grip in Viktor’s hair until he has to arch his neck. He savors the sting of it, loving the way Yuuri’s eyes hone in on his pulse.

“I can take you, Katsuki.”

“I doubt it, Officer.” Yuuri’s grin is a slow, filthy thing. “We both know you’d just get on your knees and beg me to fuck you harder.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelps, scandalized and hoping Yuuri won’t notice the sudden tightness in his pants.

He doesn’t, but Yuuri doesn’t really need to see to know when Viktor’s turned on.

“Tell me I’m wrong,” he challenges, leaning down so their foreheads brush.

Viktor turns his face to the side to hide the confession written across it, but that just leaves his neck exposed to Yuuri’s mouth. The first hint of teeth is light, sending shivers through Viktor. Yuuri peppers the skin with teasing kisses, nuzzling in with a chuckle when Viktor bites his lip and tilts his head further, inviting the gentle clamp of teeth over the sensitive spot at the base. Yuuri sucks, mouth sweet and hot, leaving a mark Viktor will wear for many days to come.

When he rises, his lips are red and eyes dark. Viktor watches, entranced, and gives himself over to the hands that wander over his chest, more playful than explorative.

“See?” Yuuri say, laughter threading his voice. “So easy.”

“Tie me up,” is what Viktor says.

Yuuri blinks, caught off guard for a change. Viktor would enjoy it more if he doesn’t feel the same way, wondering a little wildly _where that even came from_.

“You…want that?” Yuuri asks, neither his eyes nor his voice giving away what he thinks of the idea.

“No,” Viktor says. “Yes. I don’t know?”

Yuuri cocks his head in that oddly predatory way that never fails to make Viktor hot all over.

“Maybe I’ll rephrase. I’m going to tie you up, Vitya. Would you like that?”

This time, it’s so much easier to nod.

“Yes, please.”

“Communication,” Yuuri says with a laugh, leaning in to steal a kiss that Viktor gives freely. “This is why we needed truth serum during our first time, Vitya.”

“I seem to remember that incident differently,” Viktor says archly, but turns over obediently when Yuuri nudges him. “Is this how you want me?” he asks, rising to his hands and knees, winking at Yuuri over his shoulder.

Yuuri, being Yuuri, just flattens his palm between Viktor’s shoulder blades and pushes him down.

He goes easily, folding his arms above his head and turning his face to the side his cheek rests on the mattress. Yuuri slides his hand down the length of Viktor’s spine and back up, pressing down on the nape of his neck, the pressure making Viktor’s eyes flutter shut.

When Yuuri gently tugs his arm back, Viktor shifts his weight on to his shoulders and does as he wants, folding both arms behind his back. The touch of some soft fabric wrapping around them isn’t a surprise but it still makes him shudder, anticipation thrashing in his chest.

“What is that?” he manages to ask, mostly coherent.

“My tie. Looks better on you than it does on me.”

Viktor grins, flipping his head as best as he can to get his hair out of his eyes. Yuuri helps out, swiping the length of it to one side. Viktor had it in a braid back in the bar, but he knows enough of Yuuri’s fixation on his hair to know that he must have loosened it soon after he got his hands on Viktor. It’s oddly adorable.

“Well,” Viktor sighs, squirming to test his new position. His hands are tied securely – Yuuri has good reason to be an expert in these things. “Now that I’m at your mercy, what do you intend to do with me?”

“Whatever I want, I suppose,” Yuuri answers and Viktor can hear his smirk. “Isn’t that how these things go, Officer?”

The way his face heats at that is mildly embarrassing, but honestly, Viktor has been far more shameless in his thirst for Yuuri. Getting off on a rather mundane power fantasy isn’t anything notable when compared to popping boners at being nearly strangled.

Though to be fair – those _thighs_.

Soon, Yuuri’s hands are at Viktor’s belt. He lifts his hips to make it easy for him, giggling when Yuuri helps himself to a grope or two along the way. It’s a relief to be fully naked, his cock half-hard and trapped against the mattress. Yuuri is silent, though his hands never leave Viktor, wandering over his thighs and ass, tender and admiring.

“Like what you see?” Viktor murmurs.

“I always do,” Yuuri answers, finally moving so that he’s settled between Viktor’s legs.

There’s a kiss on his thigh, a flick of a tongue, and Yuuri’s mouth moves up, worrying a dozen little marks on Viktor’s flesh, each one burning and making _him_ burn. Hands spread his ass, teeth sinking into one plump cheek. Viktor jerks, gasping, and Yuuri tugs at that sliver of flesh, the sudden sting wringing another gasp out of him.

“Stop teasing,” Viktor calls back, pushing into Yuuri’s touch.

Yuuri’s answer is his teeth digging deeper into Viktor’s flesh before letting go. He feels exposed like this, pried open, Yuuri’s fingers idly tracing his rim with what he _knows_ is deliberate nonchalance but feels like something else entirely, something that makes his heart thunder and face flame.

“Yuuri.”

It’s meant to be a demand but comes out too breathless and almost a plea, not that Viktor has any issues with begging, but he likes it when Yuuri makes him work for it.

“Vitya,” Yuuri returns calmly. “Would you like something?”

“You know damn well what I want.”

Yuuri hums, a deceptively innocent sound, and presses his mouth to the small of Viktor’s back, trailing it down, down, down, and – and he stops, just like that. Viktor tries to swallow his protest but a whine escapes, high and needy.

“Yuuri, come on.”

“You should ask for what you want,” Yuuri says, as mild as a star in the distance. If Viktor could move his hands, he’d strangle him, but as it is, he just writhes ineffectually.

“You’re always so mean to me.”

This time, Yuuri’s kiss lands on the curve of his ass, still too far from where Viktor wants his mouth.

“ _Yuuri_.”

Yuuri’s hands tighten their grip, fingers digging into skin with bruising force.

“Tell me what you want, Vitya.”

Viktor grits his teeth and gives up.

“Eat me out,” he says, mostly muffled against the sheets. Yuuri’s thumb presses a little harder against his hole, and Viktor takes the warning as what it is, raising his head to speak clearly. “Yuuri, please, eat me out.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Yuuri asks, laughter lightening his voice, before promptly burying his face between Viktor’s cheeks.

Viktor loves the way Yuuri handles his body, all unrestrained passion and unquestioned authority, but he’s also sure that one of these days, it’s going to kill him.

 _At least I’ll die happy and fucked out_ , he thinks before all thought is obliterated by Yuuri’s mouth closing around his hole.

Yuuri teases him open with short, firm licks around the rim, getting him wet enough for that clever tongue to push inside, hot and slick and _moving_ with slow, squirming motions that make Viktor’s pant into the sheets. He can’t even hear the sound he makes, his heartbeat too loud in his ears, but he knows he’s a wreck and showing it, can feel it in the way Yuuri grows even more enthusiastic, moaning into Viktor’s ass and sending torturous vibrations shuddering through his insides.

Viktor moves as best as he can, which isn’t much, pushing back into Yuuri’s mouth on trembling legs. Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind, happily holding Viktor open while he methodically turns his brain into heated slush that reverberates with desperate echoes of Yuuri’s name.

He can come like this, grinding into the sheets with Yuuri’s tongue in his ass, and for a moment, he thinks Yuuri will let him, but just as the pleasure building in his body reaches tipping point, Yuuri stops and pulls back, leaving Viktor empty and shockingly cold.

There’s a high whining sound and it takes Viktor a moment to notice that it’s coming from him.

“Yu – _Yuuri_!” he gasps, a throaty accusation that’s answered with a laugh.

“Patience,” Yuuri chides, like he’s not the one at fault here.

“Cruel,” Viktor sighs mournfully, not bothering to protest because he knows how Yuuri can get.

“You like it,” Yuuri says, and well, he’s not really wrong.

There’s a sudden weight across his back, and Viktor grunts, his breath forced out of his lungs as Yuuri drapes himself over him. Not even the searing heat of his body is distracting enough to take Viktor’s focus from the cock now nestled between his cheeks, idly rubbing his twitching hole. He tries to move, to press back harder or get the head closer to his entrance, but Yuuri pins him with his whole body. Teeth scrape Viktor’s nape, pinching the skin in a little warning nip that makes him moan and bite back expletives.

“You taste so, _so_ good,” Yuuri tells him like a secret, sweetly, casually murdering Viktor. “What would you like now, my Viktor?”

“Are you – are you serious?” Viktor asks, breathless and incredulous.

Yuuri just hums like the impenitent devil he is.

Viktor grits his teeth, half-amused, half- _done_ , and gives in because god, he’s so fucking thirsty.

“Fuck me,” he says, enunciating each sound. “Shove that thing you’re teasing me with inside until I choke on it. Is that clear enough, darling?”

It’s Yuuri who chokes, making a wheezing, dying animal sound and rising. Viktor can breathe more easily, but he misses the suffocating warmth of Yuuri acutely.

“Very clear,” Yuuri answers hoarsely. “Thank you.”

“You like torturing me,” is all Viktor says, and it’s too light to even be an accusation.

Fingers press against his hole, two of them all slick and sliding smoothly inside. Viktor closes his eyes and breathes through his nose.

“No, I just like knowing that you want me,” Yuuri tells him, his voice a note deeper than usual. “All of me. Only me.”

“Yes,” Viktor moans, “you, just you.”

He can feel Yuuri’s smug pleasure in how his fingers work Viktor open, fast and firm and right on the verge of that pleasure-pain strain that never fails to drive him wild. He’s desperate long before the third’s even all the way in, aching to be filled up and fucked hard until he screams.

Yuuri proves that he can occasionally not be a maddening tease by taking his fingers out and replacing them with his dick.

Viktor shivers, writhing a little as he’s pried mercilessly open, Yuuri holding him steady by the hips as he pushes in inch by burning inch. They meet each other face to face rarely, both of them restrained by their respective roles and the need to avoid any suspicions. And for all that they make good use of the time they do have together, the interim is always long enough to let Viktor’s body forget how it feels to have Yuuri in him and around him, consuming him.

This month is going to spoil him, he knows it, and fuck, he’s going to enjoy every second of it.

“I can hear you thinking,” Yuuri says, a gentle admonishment that’s paired with a far less gentle thrust that drives Viktor forward on the bed, scattering his thoughts and tearing a yelp from his lips.

Yuuri does it again and again, and Viktor gasps on helpless little cries, pitiful attempts at Yuuri’s name interspersed among incoherent demands for _more_.

Yuuri obliges, pulling out until just the head keeps Viktor open and slamming back in, a quick, hot slide that makes them both moan. Viktor’s cock throbs between his legs, rubbing against the sheets with each rocking thrust, and it wouldn’t be enough, but with Yuuri fucking him faster and deeper with Viktor’s name falling fast and filthy from his lips, that glancing pressure is all it takes for Viktor to come, flying apart with a muffled shout.

Sticky warmth pools under his hips as he spasms around Yuuri, tightening around the cock driving in and out of him. Yuuri groans, surprise tinting the sound, but keeps going, his thrusts growing erratic. Each new angle sends sparks racing up Viktor’s spine, but he bites his lips and takes it, savoring the fever-heat inside his body and spreading over his skin.

Fingers wind into his hair, a momentary shock that’s lost in a ragged cry when Yuuri pulls him back by the head and slams home, spilling inside Viktor with a shout.

Viktor just pants open-mouthed, held open and arched for Yuuri, and melts into the sheets when he’s released. Yuuri pulls out, gentle and with soothing touches on Viktor’s thighs, and collapses half-on top of him. It’s almost an embrace, and Viktor cuddles up to him as best as he can, smiling lazily when Yuuri’s lips brush his shoulder.

His hands are quickly untied. Viktor wastes no time turning over to his back, stretching his arms and smothering a wince when his shoulders twinge unpleasantly. It’s nothing worse than what he would feel after a good sparring session or a taxing assignment, so he just works out the kinks as best as he can before throwing himself at Yuuri like a touch-starved octopus.

“Missed you, missed _that_ ,” he says emphatically, nuzzling into Yuuri’s throat.

“Me too,” Yuuri murmurs, tipping Viktor’s head up so they can kiss, light and sweet.

Warmth bursts in Viktor’s chest; that strange, shivery sensation he’s come to associate with Yuuri and life and love.

“Love you,” he says, heart in his throat as always when those words leave his lips.

“I love you too,” Yuuri answers, and the sheer joy Viktor feels is no less intense than what it was at their first, startling confession.

It’s strange that he travelled the stars for the better part of his life, scouring planets and galaxies for that indefinable something, only to find it in the arms of a man who used to be as lost in space as Viktor.

Maybe there’s something like fate; destinies written in the stars, waiting to be read.

“It’s good to be home,” Viktor whispers.

“Welcome home, my Viktor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
